


crooked fit

by cowardsandheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardsandheroes/pseuds/cowardsandheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were made for each other, pieces falling together like a complex jigsaw puzzle; with Lydia and her masks and Jackson with his (which Lydia saw through but never said anything about), the two fit together in that chaotic, perfect way that you rarely ever saw with couples anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crooked fit

**Author's Note:**

> for teenwolf_bingo on livejournal; prompt: anchor

Jackson really isn't surprised that when he collapses-panting and crying because the pain is too much and he knows it's more than just a simple bullet lodging itself in his leg that's causing the pain-that Lydia is there and already saying "Wolfsbane, honey; don't worry, I know how to fix it," because it's Lydia and as much as she tries to play off that she's stupid, Jackson knows it's just a mask. Granted, he'd never even realized until recently because being a werewolf had given him amazing senses, including turning him into a walking, talking polygraph test. When asked a complex question, Lydia would shrug innocently, pouting and batting her eyelashes, before saying, "I don't know." He'd noticed in school quickly how Lydia would frown and respond similiarly, or just not respond at all, but her heart would tell an entirely different story, skipping a beat on the words that came out of her mouth. He never let on that he knew-if Lydia was downplaying what she knew than she must of had a reason-and just continued on as normal. 

They were made for each other, pieces falling together like a complex jigsaw puzzle; with Lydia and her masks and Jackson with his (which Lydia saw through but never said anything about), the two fit together in that chaotic, perfect way that you rarely ever saw with couples anymore.


End file.
